


Happy Holidays

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cake, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I need sleep, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, don't know why I felt the need to tag cake but who cares, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: Nitori decides that to confess to Rin just before Christmas break, but will his plan backfire on him?





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguana_ism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/gifts).



I took a deep breath in and out then put up the last of the tinsel. I was going home in two days and I decided to tell my senpai about my feelings for him before I left. If he didn't return my feelings, then I wouldn't have to speak to or see him for two weeks, which would probably give me enough time to get over my embarrassment if he rejected me. _If_. I say it like my senpai would definitely return my feelings. Rin-senpai was so cool and popular and handsome and talented and clever and there was no way he would return my feelings for him, but I had to tell him. Keeping it all to myself was taking its toll on me. I couldn't sleep well and all I could do was blush and stutter whenever Rin spoke to me. Telling him was the only way for me to start being able to function properly again; even if that meant me having to switch rooms because he didn't want to share rooms with me anymore. I wouldn't blame him. I didn't even know if he was gay and he would probably think of me as some sort of pervert for coming to an all-boys high school.

I sighed and took another deep breath. Even if Rin-senpai wasn't gay, he wouldn't hate me for being gay. He wasn't like that. I checked over the room one more time; there was a Christmas tree on my for once tidy desk, lights and tinsel were strung over the bed frames, and I'd spent the half an hour Rin had been practicing in the empty natatorium cutting snowflakes out of paper and sticking them on the walls. I'd even put on a pair of black skinny jeans along with a snowflake jumper and a headband with reindeer antlers on, trying to psyche myself up for what was about to happen.

The door to my dormitory opened and I grabbed the Santa hat from Rin's desk.

'I'm back,' Rin said as he came in the room. He was wearing loose joggers, but his chest and arms were encased in a tight white jumper that showed off all of his muscles and made my heart jump into my throat. 

I ignored the pounding in my chest and smiled. 'Happy Christmas, senpai!' I threw the Santa hat at him and he caught it with ease. He dropped his bag on the floor and glanced around the room, a smile coming onto his face when he saw the decorations.

'How did you know that Christmas is my favourite time of year?'

'It is? Then put your hat on!'

He chuckled and did, then shut the door and stepped further into the room. 'I like your antler headband. But you should have worn an angel halo instead. It would have made you look cuter.'

I blushed and looked away from Rin-senpai. It was when he said things like that made me think he might have feelings for me. 'Don't say embarrassing things, senpai...'

'I only say it because it's true.'

Before my face could turn bright red, there was a knock on our dormitory door and I went to open it. Stood outside were two dinner ladies from the canteen with two trays of curry. I knew how much Rin loved spicy food so I had politely asked the dinner ladies to make some for me and Rin since the majority of the students had already gone home. The dinner ladies brought the two trays of food in and laid them on the desk.

'Thank you!" I bowed as the dinner ladies left and Rin laughed. 

'How long have you had this planned?'

I chuckled and loaded "Elf" into the DVD player to avoid answering. We sat on Rin's bed as we ate and watched the film, talking about what we would do for Christmas with our families. Rin had been rude to me at the start of the year when we first met, but after his dispute with the Iwatobi boys had finished, Rin became much nicer and smiled a lot more around me, leading us to have late night chats and trips out shopping together. He had shown me his nice side and it made me fall for him even more.

Once we had finished eating, I took the plates and went down to the canteen, making sure to thank the dinner ladies once more. I went back up to our dormitory and smiled when I saw Rin lounging on his bed. He had paused the film and I walked past him and to go towards the mini-fridge. 'I asked Nanase-san to bake us a cake. I can't bake very well and I didn't want to give you food poisoning right before Christmas. I put it in the fridge.'

Before I could get to the fridge, Rin cleared his throat. 'Come and sit on the bed with me.'

‘What about the cake?’

‘Leave it for now.’

I did as he asked and sat beside him, Rin now sitting up, too. ‘What’s this all about, Ai?’

I bit my lip. Senpai only used my first name when he was worried about me or there was something really serious going on. He knew I was up to something. I sighed: I suppose I should get it over with. I clasped my hands together and kept my eyes fixed firmly on them so I wouldn’t have to see the disgusted look on Rin’s face when he found out that I liked him. ‘The truth is, Rin-senpai… I’ve liked you for a very long time. Even right at the start of the year, when you weren’t very nice to me. Before that, even, when I used to see you at swimming competitions. I thought it was just admiration but after sharing a room with you I realised that I had developed feelings for you. I know that there’s no chance of you returning my feelings, and I didn’t even know if you were gay, but I just had to tell you. It was making me lose sleep hiding it from you. And I didn’t know what to get you for Christmas so I thought you might at least enjoy the film and the food and the decorations and… yeah…’ I felt tears gathering in my eyes. This was it. This would be one of my last moments in this dorm. I knew it. Rin hadn’t even moved. He was so disgusted with me. He was going to ask me to leave.

‘Look up, Ai.’

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing my tears not to fall. ‘I can’t. You hate me.’

‘I said, look up, Ai.’

I opened my eyes and looked up, a gasp getting caught in my throat. Tied to the slats underneath my mattress was a sprig of mistletoe. The decorations I had bought had mistletoe in it, but I had left it on my bed, not planning to use it. I guess Rin had found it when I went to the canteen.

‘It’s bad luck if you don’t kiss me,’ Rin whispered.

I swallowed and looked at him properly. He didn’t look disgusted, just… calm. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, but pulled away before I could even properly register the feeling of his lips against mine. I didn’t know what I was doing. How was anyone supposed to know what to do for their first kiss? I looked back at Rin and he was smiling, so I leaned back in, keeping my lips pressed against his for longer. Rin’s lips moved and I tried to match him, but I felt like our bodies weren’t close enough. I gripped his shoulders and my senpai wrapped his arms around my waist, our chests pressed together. He sucked at my bottom lip and tongue and I had to pull away, mouth tingling but out of breath. It was too much for my first kiss. I couldn’t handle it. But it was so good.

Rin smiled and rubbed his hands up and down my back. ‘Why didn’t you tell me about how you felt sooner?’

‘I was afraid you wouldn’t like me back and then you wouldn’t talk to me and I didn’t want to risk losing you as a friend. But, now that I know that you do like me, I wish I hadn’t waited to tell you. I’ve left it too late. I go home in two days. I won’t see you again for another two weeks.’

‘It doesn’t matter. Two days is plenty of time to make some good memories. Let’s go on a date tomorrow.’

I smiled, unable to contain myself. ‘Alright. What do you want to do?’

‘I don’t know. Anything as long as I’m with you.’ Rin reached up and tossed my antlers to the floor along with his Santa hat. ‘Let’s go swimming. That way I can stare at you in your jammers without feeling guilty.’

I blushed and rested my head against his shoulder. ‘Why do you always have to say really embarrassing things?’

Rin just chuckled. ‘I know you like it. Besides, you can never take your eyes off me during swim practice.’

‘Senpai!’

He laughed loudly. ‘Let’s watch the rest of the film and eat this cake.’

I smiled and retrieved the cake from the fridge and we fed it to each other whilst we watched the rest of “Elf”, sat contently in each other’s arms.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a spectacular Christmas, Rin decides to organise Valentine's Day.

I had decided that I would take care of Valentine’s Day since Ai had put together the perfect Christmas for us. Which would have been fine, if I had any ideas of what we should do for it. I had been racking my brain for weeks now and I still hadn’t come up with anything. They had called me Romantic Rin back in elementary school, so why couldn’t think of anything slightly romantic now?

Even now, two days before the fourteenth, I was still coming up blank. I looked down at Ai, hoping that would give me some inspiration. He was already asleep in my bunk, wearing a pair of his boxers with one of my t-shirts, but the shirt was so big on him that the shirt went down to his mid-thigh. He was so cute. Ai deserved to have a spectacular Valentine’s Day, not only because of what Ai did for me at Christmas, but because of everything that Ai had ever done for me. I didn’t deserve him and I think he knew that, but he didn’t seem to care.

Staring at him was getting me nowhere. I sighed, grabbed my phone, then went into the dorm’s tiny bathroom. I selected Haru in my contacts and held the phone to my ear, hoping he would answer for once.

He picked up on the fourth ring. ‘What do you want?’

‘Nice to speak to you, too. I need to know what you’re doing for Valentine’s Day.’

‘I don’t know. Makoto’s sorting it out for us.’

‘Alright. I’ll ring him then.’

‘Don’t bother. He’s led next to me.’

I sighed as the phone was passed over. Of course, they were together right now. I should have guessed that. They were always together, and during the last eight months when they had started dating, they had practically been joined at the hip.

‘Good evening, Rin!’ Makoto chirped.

‘Tell me what you’re doing for Valentine’s Day.’

‘I can’t! Haru’s right here! But there will be mackerel involved.’

Over the line, I heard Haru hum of approval and the smack of their kiss. I grimaced and held the phone away from my ear. I loved kissing Ai, but I couldn’t stand it when I saw other people kissing, much less hear them do it over the phone.

‘Finished?’ I asked after a moment.

‘Yes, sorry. Rin.’

‘Haru has you wrapped around his little finger. I bet he tops you, too.’

Makoto chuckled. ‘I think you’ll find that I always top him. Anyway, I’ll see you soon, Rin!’ And Makoto hung up.

I stared at the blank screen of my phone for a moment. That was an insight into Makoto and Haru’s sex life that I didn’t need. I went back into the dorm. I climbed into the bottom bunk, and as soon as the sheets were covering me, Ai’s unconscious body wrapped itself around mine. I stared down at him and smiled: I knew exactly how we were going to celebrate Valentine’s Day.

…

On the morning of Valentine’s Day, I stayed in bed with Ai instead of going for my morning jog. I watched him as he slept and as his eyelashes fluttered against my bare chest.

Ai squeaked as he woke up and his eyes widened when he saw me led next to him. ‘Rin-senpai? How come you haven’t gone for your jog?’

‘Because it’s Valentine’s Day and I wanted to wake up with you.’

Ai giggled and kissed my cheek, ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, senpai.’

I smiled and sat up. ‘Come on, time to get dressed. Wear something comfortable.’

Ai nodded and we got dressed, both of us opting for a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Just as I finished smoothing out my bed sheets, there was a knock on the door and I smile: perfect timing. I opened the door and took the tray that the dinner lady was holding. ‘Thanks.’

‘No problem, love.’ She walked off down the corridor and I turned around, smiling when I heard a surprised gasp leave Ai’s mouth.

‘Senpai! That looks delicious!’

I took the tray over to my desk and laid out the chopsticks and the two plates, both filled with a pile of pancakes that were each laden with syrup and chocolate chips. ‘I rang your mum. She said this was your favourite thing to eat for breakfast.’

‘Thank you so much, Rin-senpai!’

We sat down at my desk and ate together, feeding each other at random moments. Just as we ate our last mouthfuls, I discreetly grabbed my phone and sent a text to Captain Mikoshiba. He knocked on the door a moment later and I answered it with a scowl, just like we had agreed.

‘What do you want, Mikoshiba?’

‘I just need to discuss some training with Nitori.’

I sighed and turned around. ‘Ai, Mikoshiba wants you.’

Ai swallowed the last mouthful of his pancakes and then skipped out of our dorm and into Mikoshiba’s across the hall. Mikoshiba gave me a quick thumbs up before he shut the door behind Ai. I shook my head, then grabbed the bag of decorations I had hidden under my bed yesterday and started changing how the room looked. I spread fake rose petals on the floor and strung pink fairy lights across our bunk beds, then lit a few candles and placed them on our desks.

Just as I put the empty bag back under my bed, there was another knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Gou, who was wearing a pretty dress with her hair and makeup done up to the nines. She was holding a bouquet of red roses that I had asked her to pick up from a florist for Ai. In exchange for helping me, I was letting her go on a date with the Captain. But I’d also asked Rei and Nagisa to spy on them for me. The two Iwatobi first years had been flirting ever since Nagisa had hassled Rei on the train but they still weren’t a couple. Hopefully, today might give them the final push they needed.

‘Thanks, Gou. Have a nice time today. But don’t do anything I wouldn’t want you to do.’

She sighed and handed me the flowers. ‘Okay, onii-chan… Am I allowed to kiss him?’

‘No! No kissing until you’re eighteen.’

‘You and Ai-kun kiss and he’s not eighteen.’

‘He’s more mature than you. Now, are you going to go on this date or am I telling Mikoshiba that it’s off?’

‘No, I’m going on the date. I’m not letting you take this chance away from me.’ She wandered over to the other side of the corridor and waited outside Mikoshiba’s room.

I shut the door to my dorm and went into the bathroom, waiting for Ai in there so I could surprise him with the roses.

I heard the dorm room door open and smiled when I heard a gasp leave Ai’s mouth. ‘Oh… Rin…’

I smiled even wider: I loved it when he said my name without the honorific. It sounded so sweet in his voice. I opened the bathroom door and my boyfriend turned around at the sound; his eyes filling up with tears when he saw the bouquet of roses.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Ai.’ I handed him the flowers, then made him sit down on the bed. From underneath my bunk, I took out a large shark plushie that my mum had embroidered a tiny duck onto it near its eye.

‘Rin…’ Tears started to fall down his face and I sat down beside my tiny boyfriend so I could wipe them away.

‘I sprayed the shark with cologne, too. That way, when I go and visit my family, you can cuddle it and you won’t miss me as much.’

Ai held the plushie close to his chest. ‘I feel so awful now! You wouldn’t let me buy you a present.’

I just smiled and wiped away some more of his tears. ‘You are my present, Ai.’

He put the roses and the shark down on the floor, then he tackled me onto the bed in a hug. ‘Thank you so much for everything, senpai.’

‘I prefer it when you call me Rin,’ I said as I carded my fingers through his hair.

Ai giggled and pressed a kiss to my clothed chest. ‘I know, Rin-senpai.’

…

Three hours of cuddling and kissing later, Ai and I went down to the canteen for lunch. Just before we entered, I took Ai’s hand in mine and held it firmly.

After Christmas, Ai had wanted to make our relationship public, but I was apprehensive after I’d seen how the other gay couples at the academy had been treated. Now, after almost two months, I was ready. 

Ai looked up at me. ‘Are you sure you want to do this?’

‘Of course, I’m sure.’ And we entered the canteen.

We received lots of stares and a few glares but nothing a flash of my sharp teeth couldn’t handle.

Once lunch was over, we went back to our dorm and watched re-runs of _Sword Art Online,_ Ai’s favourite anime, but we missed most of it due to kissing each other sporadically and longingly.

At four o’clock, we grabbed our swim bags and went down to the aquatic centre.

‘Am I timing you?’ Ai asked as we got changed, his voice echoing in the empty locker room.

‘Nope.’

‘Then what?’

I smirked, then led Ai onto the pool deck. We both slid into the water and I led on my back before I beckoned Ai over. When he was close enough, I grabbed his waist and lifted him so he was led on my chest. He giggled when I started to swim backstroke with him still on top of my chest.

‘Am I heavy?’ He asked.

‘Not at all, baby.’

I felt Ai tense on top of me and I stopped swimming. ‘Ai? Are you okay?’

‘You’ve never called me that before.’

‘Do you like it?’ I asked, not daring to look at Ai’s face.

‘Yes.' He giggled and gave my lips a quick peck.

I smiled and carried on swimming, neither of us getting out until we looked more wrinkled than prunes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will be up for Valentine's Day!
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
